Variety
by ashehole
Summary: Five different kisses, with five different gods.


**i.**

They stand on a beach, silence crashing around them like the waves that kicked up with the force of the battle. Brilliant light temporarily blinds Yui as she throws her hands over her face. She actually began screaming before Loki and Balder had disappeared, but now her own voice rings out, sharp and vibrant in her ears, even with her hands muffling her mouth. It doesn't seem real. None of it does. Especially not the ache in her chest or the way bile creeps up her throat, because who knew that being so miserable could make you sick to your stomach?

Her eyes squeeze shut, but behind her lids she just sees an interwoven tale of despair and beauty, her friend with Loki, her blossoming feelings for Balder, the knife in Loki's hands and the sudden anger on Balder's face.

They had all been okay just a few hours ago, she thinks numbly. They were laughing and joking, and Balder's hand had been warm in hers, and Loki's fingers had tugged a little too harshly at her hair like _always _and Thor-

_Thor._

Her hands drop from her face, wet with tears, and when she is able to finally open her eyes, Thor looms over her. An infinite sadness rests in his yellow eyes, and she could drown in it, even if she wants to resist.

"Why," she croaks out amongst her sobs.

He leans down, lips pressing lightly to her forehead, and even though it doesn't answer her question, even though it doesn't make it better, she's glad that she isn't alone.

* * *

**ii.**

Apollon's hands go to her hips, and Yui's mouth goes dry when he pulls her into his lap, one leg haphazardly over his.

"Hi," he whispers against her mouth.

A smile curves over her lips. "Hi," she whispers back. She shouldn't still blush when he gets handsy like this, but she can't help the faint warmth that crawls up her neck as he pulls her closer to him, nuzzling into her hair.

Like she's the only thing in the world.

Like he has to make up for so many things that she's already forgiven him for.

They're quiet for a moment, and she revels in his warmth, letting her eyes close to soak it in. But then he's moving again, pressing a kiss to each eyelid. She opens her eyes in time to see him leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose. He brushes each cheekbone, her forehead, her jaw, the corners of her mouth.

She's breathless by the time he hovers over her lips again, her fingers curled tightly in his jacket and torn between wanting him to keep up whatever game he's playing and wanting him to just kiss her already.

"You know what my favorite thing is?"

Yui puffs out a laugh at him. "What?"

"The way you taste," Apollon says before kissing her fully on the mouth.

* * *

**iii.**

After the incident where Zeus nearly expels him, Takeru avoids Yui like the plague. Or, at least, that's her interpretation of it. She could call it coincidence, but it's hard to do that when he slips into an unused room the moment she calls out to him and when she goes to turn the knob, she can feel him holding onto it.

That's avoidance.

And it hurts.

She's not surprised by that part of it, of course. Because that would mean she has no feelings at all, and Yui supposes that there's a very good reason behind why she was chosen to represent the human heart.

What she's surprised by is the loneliness his absence gives her, and how she obsesses over his rejection to the point of dreaming about it. Nightmares, actually, where she's drowning and trying to swim to shore but wave after wave sweeps over her.

But she's still determined to catch him, because nightmares and feelings inside, he's still her friend. She hopes he's her friend.

So it's after class that she pins him down finally, ignoring the sadness that wells up in her when he avoids her glance.

"What is it, Weed?"

She frowns. "My name is Yui, and you're a terrible friend."

Takeru looks up at her in surprise, hurt flashing over his face for an instant. And there's a part of her that likes seeing that, but mostly she just wants for everything to be better again.

"I know you're scared, but everything's going to be okay now," Yui continues, stepping in closer to him. He backs up against the wall. "I want you to be a better friend. Not one who ignores me."

His mouth opens and closes, and he looks a little like a fish. So much so that she giggles, one hand coming up to her mouth. He glares at her, but there's not malicious intent there.

"What's so funny? And you call me the bad friend."

It's a split second decision, but she leans up on her toes, brushing a soft kiss against his cheek. He smells like the ocean, and it makes her want to stay where she's at. She steps back again, her face as bright red as his.

"I guess we both need to learn to be better friends. Together?"

He gives a stiff nod, but there's a smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah. Together. I like the sound of that."

* * *

**iv.**

"This juice tastes a little strange," Yui tells Dionysus. It's hard and bitter and maybe just a hint fruity, and she's not really sure if she likes it or not. But the god in front of her has pulled on the saddest face she has ever seen, and it's so completely exaggerated that she can't help but laugh and sip more of it.

He's already finished three bottles by the time she's done with one, and her head is spinning. Back home, her parents didn't let her so much as get a sip of sake, and there's something exciting about breaking some kind of rule to drink wine with the god who makes it personally.

"How does it taste now?" Dionysus asks her, leaning in so close that she can smell the grapes on his breath.

This close up, she can see some of the resemblances to Apollon. The shape of their noses, mostly. And those eyes. Yui leans back to stare at them, bright and green and glowing. Or maybe that last part is the alcohol, she's not really sure.

"Bitter," she answers honestly.

His lips pull into a pout, but there's something electric about the look on his face, like he's come to life more than he has so far during the school year. "You're right. There's something a little off about this batch," he agrees.

She doesn't even hesitate to reach out, pressing her fingers to his cheeks. He pauses, watching her carefully.

"You're very pretty," is what she finds herself saying, a happy smile on her face as she does so.

He takes her hands in his, lips pressing warmly to the back of each in turn before he hands her another bottle. "I think that's just the juice talking."

* * *

**v.**

Her hand barely brushes against Loki's, and there's a look on his face that says he's done it on purpose, his pinky curling around hers when they turn the corner and smack right into Balder. It's innocent enough on her part, because she barely notices that finger. Loki is the type, she's come to realize these past few months, to ignore personal space, and so she ignores when he invades it.

Balder doesn't miss it. He never does. And sometimes she likes that, the way he sees everything that has to do with her, easily picking up her moods and adjusting himself to please her in some ways.

And sometimes, her heart hammers in her chest when he gives her that dark look. It worries her, _scares her_, but she knows it's born from a place that's well intentioned.

It's an easy thing to accept, because she knows Balder. Kind and beautiful and gentle, and afraid.

He grabs her by the arm, grip tight but pulling gently, as he tugs her down the hall and away from a loudly sighing Loki.

"Bal-"

He pushes her against the wall hard, his face inches away from hers.

"-der."

"I don't like when he touches you," he tells her softly. His hands move to cup her face before sliding down her arms to her hands, fingers threading with hers like he can erase Loki's touch.

"Loki is our friend," Yui points out. She bites back a sigh. "He's not going to swoop away with me."

Balder frowns, and there's something that flickers across his face that's a little like regret. Like he knows what he's just done is stupid, but Yui's come to find out that sometimes he can't help himself with her.

She doesn't like being some mythical creature, torn between wanting to make him happy and wanting to push him away.

He lifts their hands and presses hers back against the wall tightly, pinning her. "I know, but-"

"No buts," she interrupts. "I can look at other people and touch them and still want to be just yours."

That dark look crosses his face again, like a demon within the angelic body he possesses. Before he can offer up a protest, another silly little thing about how she's his alone, she leans in and kisses him hard, her teeth digging into his lip and tugging him closer to her.

He's not the only one who can hold a possessive streak.


End file.
